Consequences
by MysteryOOMeat
Summary: In life there are many consequences whether they're small or big, they're there. The McFly and Busted guys learn all about consequences when their two friends Casey and Toni move into town. How can such a small cause have a huge effect?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, sorry for the confusion (I got a new account and I'm moving everything over) so I'm basically going to post this entire story... again.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own McFly or Busted... :'(**

* * *

"Guys seriously, thanks again for letting us stay here." Casey said as she placed her bags on the floor in the living room next to the couch. She collapsed down on the couch and watched as her older cousin, Toni did the same on the seat next to her.

"Case, really it's no problem." Tom Fletcher said closing the front door. Dougie jumped in the space between Casey and Toni, causing them to bounce up a little.

"Ya, Tom's casa es su casa… or something like that." Casey smiled at his attempt to conquer the Spanish saying. Harry sat on the arm of the couch Danny and Tom sat on, next to the one Casey, Dougie, and Toni shared. Casey let out an exhausted sigh, the day so far had been REALLY tiring.

"Ya I mean, it's not your guy's fault that you checked into a hotel that lost your reservations, happens all the time."Danny smirked. He was still getting a kick out of the fact the girls had come to London so Toni could study abroad and Casey could continue high school, and then when they get to the hotel they find out it's full and their reservation didn't go through. So they called the boys, basically the only people they know in the in this part of London, to come get them and when they find them they're all huddled under the awning of a shop with their luggage trying to keep dry and out of the rain. He was laughing about it almost the whole way home.

"Ha ha, you're hilarious." Toni said in a sarcastic tone and rolled her eyes at Danny. He just smiled at her. "It wasn't bad enough people were _staring_ at us the whole time because you wouldn't shut up, _no_ you just had to rub it in every chance you got on the way here." Danny hung his head back on the couch he was on laughing silently to himself.

"You guys must be tired from your flight." Tom said, spotting Casey starting to doze off and lean on Dougie's shoulder. Her eyes snapped open and she lifted her head back up, "What no I'm not tried… Dougie's shoulder is just _so_comfortable." She said trying to convince the others, it failed when Toni tried to hide her yawned which everyone saw anyways. Everyone, but Dougie who was feeling how comfortable his shoulder _really_ was.

"Uh-huh." Harry said smirking. He, Danny, and Tom were giving the girls the same amusing look of I'm-not-buying-that. Casey raised her hands defensively, "Okay maybe just a little." She mumbled.

"Ya well I guess we'll show you to the guest rooms so you can go to sleep if you want." Tom said standing up. Casey smiled and stood up along with Dougie, eager to get into a bed and go to sleep. Danny stood up and offered his hand to Toni, who hadn't moved from her spot yet.

"I don't _know_, this couch is _pretty_ comfortable." She patted the arm of the couch to prove her point, which got her an annoyed look from Danny.

"It's okay you can sleep there if you want," Harry said with a hint of amusement in his voice, "but just remember that you would be out here in the living room and me and Tom might not be here to stop Danny and Dougie from shaving off your eyes brows or something." Danny and Dougie had a sly smile on their faces as the snickered to themselves.

"Ya I swear, Charlie never saw that one coming." Tom added under his breath shaking his head silently. Toni looked shocked and stood up quickly grabbing her bags, no longer wanting to sleep on the couch. Danny, still smiling, looked at the brunette, "What happened, I thought you _wanted_ to sleep on the couch?" he said in a mocking tone. Toni smiled and batted her eyelashes, "I'm 18 and would like to keep my eyebrows for a little while longer… just until I'm thirty, if that's okay with you." Danny smirked and followed the rest of the group out of the room and upstairs to the two guest rooms in Tom's house. Tom opened one door on the right of the hall and then the other on the left side, the rooms were right across from each other.

Casey went in the room on her right and dropped the bags at the edge of the bed. She glanced around for a second before collapsing back on the bed with her legs hanging off and her hands behind her head. She let out an 'ahh' and closed her eyes. Dougie stood in the doorway watching the girl with amusement, "So you _do_like the bed more than my shoulder." Casey mumbled something that sounded like a yes, "I'm offended!" he shouted in mock hurt. Casey smiled evilly and resumed ignoring him.

"Are you honestly going to sleep like that?" Harry asked in disbelief when he saw Casey lying down in a some-what 90° angel backwards, in his opinion, an uncomfortable position. Casey made that sound again that sounded like a yes.

"You're going to be all sore when you wake up, then you can't join us for the party." Danny said appearing in her doorway next to Dougie who was leaning on the dresser. Harry smacked Danny over the head, "That was supposed to be a surprise, you idiot!" Casey opened her eyes and sat up and looked at the boys standing in her room. _What are they going on about?_Danny laughed sheepishly at Harry then looked at Casey, "Umm, well SURPRISE!" he exclaimed throwing his arms up as he yelled 'surprise'.

"Way to go Dan." Tom said from behind him with Toni in tow. Dougie moved to sit between the pillows and Casey at the top of the bed as Harry sat on the chair next to the window.

"So when's this 'party'?" Casey asked using air quotes around the word 'party'. Tom shrugged, "Well we figured we'd set it up while you guys were sleeping and then surprise you when you woke up, but thanks to Danny there won't be that much of a surprise." Danny chuckled nervously on his spot on the end Casey's bed to her right. Casey smiled at him and put a hand on his shoulder, "Oh its okay Danny, we'll act surprised. How's this?" Casey's eyes widened then she gasped loudly and brought a hand to her mouth acting overly dramatic, "That's right, my acting skills have totally improved since you guys last saw me. I can even make myself cry." Casey added proudly. Toni narrowed her eyes, "Really now, do continue."

Casey stumbled trying to find the right words, "I- ugh... No! Those tears were real! It was their _last _album as a complete band, I _had _to buy it."

"That thing cost almost forty bucks!" Toni in disbelief.

"Limited edition." Casey winked. Toni rolled her eyes.

Dougie laid back in the bed like Casey had before. "You know this is actually pretty comfortable." He said before placing his arms behind his head like she had too. Casey smiled, "See I told ya." She lied down like Dougie too.

"Well not everyone is a _gymnast like you_ okay." Dougie said closing his eyes. Danny shrugged then lied down like the other two. He winced at first when his back cracked then a relaxed look took over his face.

"Hey this _is_ pretty comfortable, I should sleep like this more often." He commented. Casey gave him a smirk as if saying _ya… right like that's gonna happen_. Danny got up and walked out of the room. Dougie stayed where he was, and Casey rolled over to see him sound asleep, deciding not to wake him up and tell him to go to his own room she carefully pulled his legs onto the bed right so he wouldn't be sore when he woke up.

Casey got back in bed, correctly this time, with Dougie sleeping right next to her. Slowly she drifted off to a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Tom and Harry were in Tom's kitchen, sitting on a couple of stools next to an island counter, discussing the details of the party they were going to have, it wouldn't be with that many people, just a few friends the girls knew no one else. Danny came back down stairs and sat next to them on a stool in the kitchen. Tom looked up then he noticed that someone was missing.

"Where's Dougie?" Harry asked for him. Danny looked over at the drummer, "He fell asleep in Casey's room." Tom and Harry arched an eyes brow at this, but kept quiet. They knew at first when they had met the girls Dougie had a small crush on Casey, but he was over that now since he was Frankie an all.

"So we were thinking just a small party, like not even a real party, just a few people coming to say hi to the girls and staying for drinks and stuff afterwards." Danny nodded in agreement. "Ya I think Casey and Toni would like that since they just moved from the US they probably haven't seen the guys in a while. That and they might feel uncomfortable since they're just settling in, to have a _really_ big party." Harry went to get the phone from its stand on the counter.

"I guess we can call James, Charlie, and Matt, Gio and Izzy, and that would be it, right? Dougie said Frankie wasn't going to be back for the next three months since she's doing that thing in South America." Harry said already dialing the familiar number to his girlfriend, Izzy's, house after getting the 'OK' from the other guys.

About 15 minutes James and Charlie were ringing the doorbell. "Hey guys what's up?" James greeted Tom with a hug while Charlie did the same to Harry. Once everyone had said hello, James noticed a member of the band missing and Harry noticed the same about them.

"Where's Matt?"

"Where's Dougie?"

Before anyone could really answer the doorbell rang again. Danny answered it and smiled when he saw Giovanna and Izzy standing in the doorway smiling widely at him.

"DANNY!" Izzy yelled opening her arms for a hug and stepping into the house giving him a hug.

"Agh! You're freezing cold! Get away!" Danny shouted then hugging himself trying to regain his body heat Izzy had stolen from him. Gio smirked, "The dangers of being the first one to the door." Izzy then stepped over to her boyfriend and giving him a kiss on the check and wrapping her arms around him inside his jacket.

"Ahh, he's right! You're lips are blocks of ice!" He said trying to squirm out of her grasp. Gio walked over to Tom and slipped her arms under his sweater too, he shivered slightly at her cold touch. Izzy frowned and stepped back from Harry putting her hands on her hips.

"Fine, I always have Plan D… Wait where's Dougie?" she scanned the room and after she accepted he wasn't there she turned to Harry, who smirked remembering where they left the youngest member of McFly.

"He's sleeping… with Casey." Everyone's (except Danny and Tom) eyes widened in shock.

"What!" James exclaimed in a high pitch surprised voice. A sly smirk crept on Danny's face, "Ya he beat you to it." James pushed Danny to cover up the fact there was a crimson tint rising on his face.

"Don't worry they're not doing anything, we were all just in Casey's room and Dougie fell asleep on her bed." Tom explained while Charlie laughed a bit, "Likely story. Ya Matt said he wanted to come, but he was just stepping out the door to go on his date when you called." After a few moments of awkward silence, everyone knowing what was coming next, Tom finally spoke up.

"Hey James, look do you think that maybe this time with the girls visiting that you could _please_ not fight with Casey?" Tom ask, more like pleaded with, James. James shrugged it off, "Ya sure why not? Charlie gave me the same little speech before we got here. Doesn't matter anyway I'm not the one that starts it, she does." Everyone stared at him with a look of disbelief.

"What, she does!"

"Ya and last time doesn't count because…" Danny asked sarcastically.

"Hey she was asking for it!" James said accusingly.

"You freaking punched her!" Izzy exclaimed defending her friend.

"Not that hard!" James said switching to defense.

"You busted her lip!" Danny said throwing his hands up in the air.

"It doesn't matter! Just don't fight with her this time, okay?" Tom said firmly trying to stop the argument.

"Whatever." James grumbled in response, Tom took that as a 'yes'.

"What's all the shouting? Can't a person suffering from jet lagged-ness get some sleep?" Toni complained as she walked down the stairs carefully yawning and rubbing her eyes with the palms of her hands.

"Well, well look who it is, Sleeping Beauty." Izzy said looking straight at Toni with her one hand on her hip with a smirk on her face. Toni rubbed her eyes and saw that it was no longer just the guys in the house, but Izzy, Gio, James, and Charlie were there too.

"OH MY GOSH! Guys what are you doing here?" Toni ran over and engulfed Gio and Izzy in a big hug then moved on to Charlie, "I missed you!"

Harry leaned closer to Danny, "I guess you're off the hook for blowing the surprise, she doesn't remember anyways." Danny shook his head with a laugh as Charlie lifted Toni and spun her around, then laughed as she tried to regain her composer by leaning on James.

"I know, who could resist the one and only James Bourne?" James said oh-so humbly as he pointed to himself. Toni scoffed and smirked, "_Was_ _I_ _talking_ to you?" James acted offended and placed a hand over his heart.

"That hurt." He said with a smirk as Toni just smiled and stuck her tongue out, but gave him a hug anyway.

"Hey maybe we should go wake Dougie and Casey up since everyone's here already." Tom suggested.

"Ya we'll give them a wakeup call they won't soon forget." James said giving Danny a high-five with a laugh then he and Danny when up to Casey's guest room. The others walked over to the living room as the two guys walked up the stairs.

"And what did he say about him never starting it." Charlie shook his head in disappointment of his friend.

"Let me see if we're on the same page, we just sent Danny and _James_ to go wake up Dougie and _Casey_." Harry asked and the others nodded already thinking what he was about to say, "You do know this can't end well."

* * *

**Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Don't own McFly or Busted**

* * *

James and Danny crept up the stairs whispering to each other about the prank they'd pull once they got to the guest room. After a quick stop in Toni's room and the nearest bathroom they entered Casey's room. When they opened the door they saw Dougie all spread out and taking up more than enough space for two people and Casey curled up in a little section of the bed with her arm dangling off the side. The boys fought the will to laugh out loud.

Danny walked over to the two sleeping teens and pulled something out of his sweatshirt pocket, James standing right behind him with an evil grin on his face.

* * *

"So you like being back in the big bad UK? Meet anyone yet?" Gio asked Toni, wiggling her eyebrows, as they sat on the couch by the fire place, Izzy had complained enough to get the boys to start a fire then suggested that they roast marshmallows while they were at it. Izzy, Harry, and Charlie were sitting closer to it roasting marshmallows laughing at Tom who was crying out as his marshmallow caught on fire.

"Gio! I bearly got here!" Toni exclaimed with a look of shock. Izzy gave a sly smirk fro her spot by the fire, "Didn't stop you last time when you were only visiting for a few weeks."

"Well, there was this guy at the airport, but I'm pretty sure he was married. No matter what he said... The only thing I feel bad about is Casey's boyfriend we had to leave behind." Her gaze went distant for a moment, but returned when Harry spoke, "Oh that sucks, she had to break up with him?" Toni scoffed, something everyone looked at in confusion. _  
_

"No _that's_ the reason I feel bad, she _didn't_break up with him." She answered.

"You don't think he'll cheat on her or anything, do you?" Tom asked looking back at them as he grabbed another marshmellow and sliding it on his stick to put back in the fire.

"Why wouldn't he, I mean it didn't stop him before when we were actually in the country so why not now when there's no chance of Casey ever finding out..." Toni rolled her eyes. Then trying to avoid the awkward silence that was sure to start she quickly answered Goi's original question, "But anyways yes, it feels great to be back home! I can't wait to start college here, but we have to find a high school to enroll Casey in first." Toni said. Just as Gio was about to comment a loud scream was heard through the house,

"DANNY! JAMES!"

Everyone in the living room was silent as they heard a crash followed by loud thuds of said boys running down stairs and an angry Casey chasing after them. James and Danny split up, James heading towards the kitchen and Danny running for the living room and hiding behind the couch Gio and Toni were on. Casey chased James into the kitchen after losing sight of Danny. Everyone continued to watch the swinging of the kitchen door as the sound of someone slipping and then James' voice shouting.

"Ahh! Get off of me! Stop it!" Through the swinging door they saw Casey holding a spatula beating James with it. A few minutes after the door stopped swinging Casey came out of the kitchen with James' cell phone in her hand. That's when everyone noticed she had markings on her face, looking closer Toni saw it was her lipstick. Toni arched an eye brow an all she could think was, _oh I know those boys didn't go into my room and waste my **new** lipstick_. Casey was clicking on the keys of James' phone and then she closed it and shoved it in James' chest, after his recovery from the kitchen incident. The blow punched the air out of his lungs then caused him to gasp for a breath.

James looked down at it then back at Casey, "Gosh an after all that time, I forgot she packs a punch." James said rubbing his chest, and then he finally realized Casey had been on his phone.

"Wait, what were you doing?" Casey glared up at him from where she was leaning on the arm of the couch Toni and Gio were on. If looks could kill, then he would have died, then been reincarnated, and killed again.

"I erased the pictures, so now _no one else_ can see them." She said harshly. James seemed disappointed and sat down on the other couch, "Oh, so you already got the ones on Danny's phone too?" Casey looked up at him. The room grew silent, the others not knowing what was going on, Casey in shock that she was dumb enough to forget about Danny, James swearing under his breath that he let it slip that Danny had the other pictures on his phone, and Danny wincing silently and planning to crawl out from behind the couch and retreat (anywhere) that was safely out of this room.

Dougie coming downstairs seemed to break up some of the tension. His face and hair had some smeared white substance on it, oddly resembling shaving cream. He had an annoyed look on his face, _who wouldn't_, as he gave James a dirty look, "This better come out." He said plainly.

James laughed, "Don't worry it's just shaving cream, Dougie." Another laugh came from behind the couch. Dougie walked over to Danny who was trying to muffle his laughs with his hand and failing miserably. He glared down at Danny, "So what you have to say about this Mr. Prank-Master."

"We were just trying to get you ready for when you start shaving." Danny saw a look in Dougie's eyes that made him scramble to his feet and run away from the bassist like he was running from a swarm of bees. Dougie chased after him and Casey was looking for an opportunity to get Danny's phone.

Casey saw the boys running back towards the couches and simply stuck her foot out in front of Danny. He fell with a thud and Dougie on top of him. Dougie didn't waste any time and soon sat up and had Danny pinned on the floor. James and Casey both stood up watching from the sidelines. The others still seated at their original stations, but at least now they had some kind of a clue what was going on, Danny and James had given them a wake-up call they wouldn't soon forget.

"James catch!" Danny slid the cell phone across the floor and towards James' feet. Both James and Casey bent down for the phone. Casey pushed James out of the way, he came back seconds later bumping her hip pushing her out of the way. She fell over from the force of the push. He quickly snatched up the phone and turned to run away with it. Casey lunged at James' feet and pulled them out from under him sending him crashing on the floor. The cell phone went flying across the floor and towards the others. It landed with a thud and the back of it came flying off, it landed somewhere under the couch, the battery also fell out of the phone and rolled under the coffee table.

"The pictures!" James cried he hadn't moved from the spot he landed on the floor Casey still had her hands clasped around his ankles.

"Forget the stupid pictures, my _phone_!" Danny shouted back still trapped under Dougie.

Tom went to pick up the phone, Harry got the battery, Gio reached under the couch to pick up the back piece. Harry handed the battery to Tom and watched him put it in place and snapped the back piece back on. Casey was at his side in a blink of an eye, "Tom you gotta give that to me, please."

James was at his other side pleading the opposite, "No don't! Here give it to me and I'll give it back to Danny, it's _his_ phone."

"Give me the phone! Screw Danny!" Casey said more to James than Tom.

"Wouldn't you like that?" James said in a sly smirk.

"You're such a perv! What the hell is your problem?"

"I don't know, but I know yours, you have a _no_ sense of humor!" James said with a serious face.

"Sense of humor? You think writing on someone's face and embarrassing them by taking pictures while their sleeping is funny!"

"Ya it is. And by the way I think you got a little lipstick right there." James said tauntingly his face showed no signs of humor hidden in it.

"I'll give you a little fist right there!" Casey took a step forward and raised her fist. Harry grabbed her by the waist and moved her away from James a little before she could do any damage to his face. Casey struggled against Harry's hold. James took a step forward planning to push Harry off and have it out with Casey, but Charlie stepped in front of him before he could get closer to her.

"Move." James said shoving the slightly taller boy.

"No. James stop being and such ass and grow up!" James didn't respond he just continued to glare up at Charlie. Finally he broke eye contact and walked out of the living room and upstairs to Tom's room, slamming the door. Charlie watched him go feeling a slight pang of guilt in his stomach. He turned around to face the other guys who all had the same guilty look that they didn't stop it beforehand. Harry had let go of Casey when James walked out of the room. She had stopped struggling when Charlie stood up for her, but he didn't want to take a chance, so he had been just holding her around the waist still able to get a grip on her if she decided to fight back again. Casey went upstairs to her own room, opposite of where James had gone. She slammed her door too.

Everyone was thinking the same thing, _so much for a happy welcoming party._

"Huh," Dougie looked around at his friends, "new record."

* * *

__**Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Don't own McFly or Busted**

* * *

"Okay this isn't as fun without James and Casey." Gio said voicing what everyone was thinking. They had been sitting in the living room for about half an hour not really doing anything, "I just hate when they're mad at each other."

"This is dumb, why do they fight so much?" Izzy asked. Toni rolled her eyes, "I don't know before she met him she thought he seemed pretty cool from what the guys said and all the stories they'd tell. And then she met him and started hating him." At the memory of Casey being excited about meeting their other friends, Dougie smirked, he wasn't mad anymore, who could stay mad when Danny gave you the 'I'm-really-really-really-really-really-sorry' speech.

Charlie was sitting on the couch, "Ya I don't know either, I remember when he saw a picture of her one time. He couldn't wait to meet her so he could use 'The Bourne Charm' on her. Seems like they liked each other better when they didn't _know_ each other."

Danny sat up from where he was laying down on the floor in front of the fireplace.

"Wait, say that again!" Charlie raised an eyebrow, but complied, "Seems like they liked each other better when they didn't know each other."

"Ya that's it!" Danny exclaimed standing up. Everyone gave him an odd look since they had no idea what he was going on about.

"What are you talking about Danny?" Tom asked. Danny looked at him, thought a moment, then his shoulders fell, "Oh never mind… I really don't think brain-washing is legal… then where can we find a time machine on short notice anyways," he sighed, "but let's just go get them down here so we can actually _do _something, not just sit here. This is suppose to be a 'happy welcome back' party, right now it seems more like a funeral." Everyone nodded in agreement.

"I guess someone should go talk to them." Toni suggested leaning back in the couch to make it obvious that it wasn't going to be her.

"I'll go talk to Casey." Danny said walking towards the stairs. Dougie stood up from the couch, "Dan, _I'll_ go talk to Casey." Danny thought about it for a second then replied scratching the back of his head embarrassedly, "Ya I might not be the number one person she'd want to talk to right now. Guess I'll go talk to James." he and Dougie went upstairs and then in the different directions of the rooms that held the feuding teens.

* * *

Casey was lying down on her bed glaring at the ceiling. _I can't believe him! God, he's such an asshole! Why does he have to screw things up? What did I ever do to him? Huh? I'm a nice person... most of the time... well, when it count! And then he's just a-a... God! He makes me so mad I can't even think properly! _She was so lost in thought she didn't hear someone knock on her door or the door open and someone walk in and until they sat on the edge of her bed.

"What do you want, Dougie?" she asked in a weary tone, not looking up from the ceiling, after feeling a weight-shift in the bed.

"Well I- we wanted to know if you wanted to come down and still have that welcoming party?" he asked unsurely. Dougie wasn't so sure if Casey was still mad or not, she seemed to have calmed down a lot, but to be on the safe side he didn't want to upset her any more than necessary.

"I don't know, I guess. I feel bad for ruining every bodies evening though, with the whole 'James' thing." Casey said sitting up in bed. Dougie looked over at her with a smile, "What do you mean? If anything, it was entertaining." Both of them shared a small laugh before quieting back down.

"But seriously, you should come back downstairs for the party, we put _so _much effort into it." He said in a whiny little kid voice, "Oh I just remembered! We got you- well Gio and Izzy picked it out- umm, just well… here." He pulled a long box wrapped in gold wrapping paper out from the top shelf of the huge closet. _Why didn't I look in there before, _thought Casey, _there's an hour of my life I will **never** get back...__  
_

"Look you guys didn't have to-" she started. Dougie stopped short in handing the gift to her, "Fine, we can always return it."

Casey grabbed the box out of his grasp, "You didn't let me finish, you didn't have to, but I'm glad you did."

Dougie chuckled as he sat next to her on the bed as she unwrapped the present like a child in Christmas. She pulled off the top of the box and dropped it on the floor. She pulled out the top layer of paper off the gift and gasped, "Dougie…" she breathed then proceeded to pull out the short dark blue dress from inside the box. Dougie grinned like a Cheshire cat at Casey's reaction. Casey set the box aside and stood up, holding the dress in front of her seeing giving a small sample of what it would look if it were really on. She twirled around once then looked back up at Dougie. (Just in case you're wondering: ?BR=f21&Category=dress_club&ProductID=2005757850&VariantID= )

"Oh my gosh, Dougie… this is like…" She squeaked from excitement started bouncing slightly on her toes. Dougie stood up too, "So I take it you like the dress?"

"Like it? This is like… one of the nicest things anyone has given for me!" Casey said hugging the dress tightly to her torso with a smile plastered on her face. Dougie's face fell, "Just 'one of'?" Casey giggled and tossed the dress on the bed, then she wrapped her arms around Dougie's neck, "It's _the _best thing anyone has ever given me." Dougie laughed and hugged her back.

"Okay, now that's just sad."

Casey laughed in agreement. She stepped away from him and jumped up and down again, "Hey wait here, I'm gonna try it on, okay?" She grabbed the dress from the bed then ran into the walk-in-closet. Dougie sat back down on the bed and his gaze drifted to the floor and a smile still etched on his face. He was still thinking about other way to make Casey that happy again. Dougie was so lost in thought he didn't notice the closet door open and Casey walk out until she cleared her throat.

"So what do you think?" She asked doing a full 360°. Dougie looked up from the floor and his jaw dropped. Saying she looked amazing was an understatement, well in Dougie's point of view anyways. The dress seemed to fit perfectly, it was hugging her upper body just right, but then flowing and lose below the waist. He never thought a plain blue dress could look so… wow. He was lost for words as his eyes scanned every inch of her body in and out of the dress, "Wow, that dress looks…" He started, but wasn't able to finish his statment. Casey cleared her throat, "Umm… yeah Dougie? Your eyes, stay up here." She pointed to her face. Dougie laughed a bit and rubbed the back of his neck nervously trying to ignore the fact he was blushing.

"Come on let's go downstairs and show the others." He said nodding towards the door. Casey nodded with a smile still on her face as she followed him to the door.

* * *

**Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Don't own McFly or Busted**

* * *

"Come on James. Please!" Danny begged with said person. James just rolled his eyes at the sight of the other boy begging on his knees clasping his hands together.

"I'm gonna stay up here with you all night if you don't come down stair to the party." Danny thought it over for a minute, "And if you cause me to not go to the party that I helped plan I'll never let you live down!" James clenched his teeth, _Danny could be so… grrr at times!_

_"_Fine! I'll go to the stupid party!" James exclaimed jumping off the bed. Danny jumped up too and did a silent 'YESSS!' in his mind. James opened the door of Tom's room and barely got one foot past the doorway when the door to the guest room across from him opened and Casey, the cause of all his troubles, walked out. Once he saw her all his anger vanished she looked amazing in that dress.

"Whoa." James said breathlessly.

"Double whoa." Danny said from behind James.

It was a solid blue dress with sparkles covering the top half and it stopped at her thighs. Both boys couldn't help but notice how well the dress hugged her… chest area. Their gaze was broken by the sound of someone clearing their throat. They turned to Dougie giving them an annoyed glare silently saying _'No wandering eyes'_.

"I see our young Mr. Poynter gave you the present, then?" Danny asked stepping in front of James, which was just as well, James hadn't wanted Casey seeing him drooling over her.

"Umm, ya… it doesn't look like too much does it?" she asked tugging at the sides of her dress feeling uncomfortable with all the guys to be staring at her and her dress being shorter than what she normally wears.

"Of course not!" Danny and Dougie said at the same time. Casey looked away from both of them blushing. Eager to get away from the commencing awkward silence Dougie announced that he would be going to get Toni her present, leaving Danny alone with Casey and James. Can someone spell NOT-GONNA-END-WELL!

"So umm… maybe we should get downstairs now." Danny tried, _please listen, please listen! Just go downstairs where there can be other people! Other witnesses!_

"Ya sure." James started walking down the stairs. Danny arched an impressed eyebrow as he watched James walk down stairs toward the others and Casey follow. Did he have some secret mind controlling powers that no one told him about? He highly doubted it, but then again…

The others looked up, surprised to see both Casey and James had come down. They'd been placing bets on who would be coming down and who was staying upstairs. Harry, who had his money on both of them staying upstairs, now scowled and gave it Tom, the always optimistic, who had said Dougie and Danny would convince both Casey and James to come down to the party.

* * *

After the initial shock of Casey and James in the same room (noted that they were on opposite ends of it) without fighting, the guys presented Toni with her present (it was only fair) which was another dress. (dress: ?BR=f21&Category=dress_maxi&ProductID=2000041515&VariantID= )

This time they got her a simpler one, if they'd gotten her a fancy one she'd _never_ wear it because once she and Casey were alone she'd comment on how she had nowhere to go in it and that wearing dresses to college weren't her thing and etc. So they had gotten her a short, (not long, because as Gio remembered Toni hate long) tie-dye, (not striped, because Izzy said that hardly anyone could _really_ wear stripes) blue and white (because they were out of green and white) spaghetti strapped dress (because sleeves were _so_ last year as Dougie had _jokingly _reminded them). To Casey it sort of looked like a sun dress, like in the old movies were the woman would walk barefoot along the beach with the sunset beside her and a calming breeze floating by. The only difference was that the dress Toni had, was shorter, it stopped a little over her knees in an arch. Toni loved it, which was a relief off of everyone's chest. The guys had been nervous because well… let's just say Toni isn't the easiest person to shop for, if anything she might be harder to shop for than someone's grandparent. So the guys, in all honestly, just let the girls pick out something for her. _Not that they were going to tell the girls that…_

She said she loved it, but she didn't want to wear it tonight, she said she'd wear it another night when they all went out to a club or something. In truth, she just didn't want to be the only person really dressed up, and Casey being her cousin didn't count. Casey knew that was why and just crossed her arms over her chest and gave a deep sigh, _now I feel like an idiot for wearing a dress!_

* * *

A few minute of talking then they decide to get the party started. Everyone got busy moving stuff out of the way to make room for a make-shift dance floor. Danny, Harry, and Charlie got the drinks from the refrigerator and placed them in cooler in the living room. Dougie self-appointed himself as DJ and stood by the stereo and popped in a CD. Everyone stared at Dougie in confusion (as he stared at the stereo in confusion) when some kind of classical music came on. Harry shoved Dougie out of the way, plugged his iPod in and pressed shuffle. He turned the volume up. Everyone quickly got into the feel of the party and dancing and laughing. Everyone was having a blast, laughing, drinking, joking so before everyone got to drunk they decided to play a game.

"Okay, here's how this is gonna work. We'll play a game-" Danny started, but was soon cut off by Harry's side comment.

"Hey who died and made you ruler, Jones?" Danny gave a small chuckle in spite himself. Before he could continue Toni spoke up in a way that showed she was kind of afraid of the answer, "What kind of game?"

"I've Never." He answered as if it were one of the most obvious things ever, he probably said the first game that popped into his mind or he'd been planning this, the others couldn't tell the difference, _not with Danny anyways.._. Everyone seemed to agree on the idea and grabbed their drink and sat on the floor in a circle. Casey tucked her legs under her as she sat on the floor in-between Danny and Charlie, _another reason not to wear a dress,_ she thought.

"Okay in case anyone doesn't remember how to play," Danny gave Dougie a pointed look. The young bassist responded with an innocent look in return as he stumbled to take a seat on the floor.

"It's simple, we go around in a circle and when it's your turn you say 'I've never…' and something you've never done. If you have done it then you take a drink." he looked over at Casey.

"Why are you looking at me? I've played this game before."

Toni shot a look in her direction, "What do you mean you've played before? You weren't allowed to drink back in the States."

Casey innocently looked around the room, avoiding Toni's knowing glare.

"Come on we all know how to play the game let's just _start _already." Izzy said impatiently, trying to ease the tension, from her spot across Danny, with Harry on her left and Toni on her right.

"Fine if you're so eager to start, you go first." Danny said back getting in a comfortable position.

"Okay… Well I've never spent hours in front of a mirror checking out my own reflection." Izzy smirked as Danny muttered into his drink. Everyone started laughing out when Dougie took a drink too.

"What!" he exclaimed, "How can I live with this body and _not_?" everyone laughed again. Harry thought for a moment, "I've never gotten so wasted at a party that I flirted with someone who could pass as a grandparent." Danny groaned, "Are all these going to be directed at me?" Harry laughed. Casey groaned from her spot on his left, "You're not alone on this one, Jones." She said as she took a drink from her beer as well. That got Danny cracking up.

The game continued on for what felt like a couple minutes, but must have been about an hour and a half, no one was somber enough to keep track of something as silly as time. Between everyone drinking and dancing the music started to blend, the colors of the night swirled in the eyes of the partiers.

* * *

**Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Don't own McFly or Busted**

* * *

**Casey's POV**

BE-BEEP! BE-BEEP! BE-BEEP!

_AHH! Stupid alarm clock! Shut up!_ I yelled at the dreadful device mentally. Finally I slammed my hand down on the rest button, turning my clock off. _Oh my god. My head feels like it was run over by a cement truck then banged against one of Harry's drums until I passed out last night…_ _when was that again?_ After a few internal groans I used my arms to push myself up to look for at the clock in… wherever I was. Only after I attempted to sit up did I realize _how_ much of a massive hangover I had.

_Nope, nope not a good idea… going back down. _I flopped back down on the bed… _Ow, that hurt_… how much did I drink last night? Ya, that's the last time I'm ever getting drunk... with McFly. I lied in bed for what felt like a few more minutes, but I could guarantee it was more like an hour.

_Okay let's try this again_, I pushed myself up with my arms again _slower_ this time, of course. I squinted my eyes at the afternoon sunlight peeking out from behind the curtains. _Ugh, doesn't the sun understand that I'm hung over, go away!_

I stood up, very carefully, walked out of my room. I stumbled into the bathroom, and splashed my face with water in attempts of walking myself up. _Ahh, that made my head feel a bit better, well at least makes it feel smaller… okay I've made up my mind, where's that shower!_ I walked out of my guest bathroom (that didn't have a shower) and went into the hallway bathroom. After grabbing a towel from the closet and clothes from my suit case (that I hadn't bothered to unpack yet) I entered the bathroom and turned on the shower.

I tried un-zipping the zipper on the back of blue dress that I passed out in last night. Except for some reason the zipper was already down half ways. I took off the dress by pulling it over my head so I could examine the back.

_What the hell! I barely got this dress yesterday and I already broke the zipper! This is why I hate sleeping in my clothes! You never know what happens while you sleep!_

After releasing an irritated sigh, I folded my now broken dress on the counter by the sink. I made a move to remove my underwear when I realized I was already naked. _Oh, okay that's convenient… Wait when did I take everything else off? Most likely last night I probably only got that stuff off then when I tried with the dress I just thought 'fuck it' then passed out on my bed… Ha that's funny, it's something I would probably do too. _Without further delay I stepped into the shower and began washing off the smell of remaining alcohol.

* * *

I stepped out of the shower feeling very refreshed. The skyscraper sized hangover I had when I woke up was now demoted to a pounding inside my skull about the same force as being hit by a diesel truck. Okay just get dressed then you can go back sleeping in your nice comfy _queen_ sized bed._ Oh ya, Tom knew how to treat guests, _I thought smirking.

After picking up my dress I changed into the AC/DC black t-shirt and a pair of faded jeans. I opened the door and brush of cool air met my still damp arms, face, and feet.

I peeked out the bathroom door checking if the coast was clear. I don't know why, but it felt like a spy movie were if you got caught you got shot and died. When I was confident it was I started walking in the direction of the guest room. I threw the dress in the suit case, mostly to hide it incase Toni were to walk in and find it broken on the bed… I'd never hear the end of it.

_Now to the kitchen for something to make the rest of my hangover go away? _I quickened my pace when I heard footsteps pounding from behind me (probably to go to the bathroom) they came from the rooms behind me. The second I got to the edge of the stairs I ran all the way down like someone was chasing me, then ducked into the kitchen to avoid getting caught by my imaginary pursuer.

* * *

_Ugh, where is it? These boys party every night there's no way they don't have any aspirin on hand at all times!_ I slammed a cabinet door close, and through the pounding of my brain I heard someone groan behind me, "Don't make so much noise, would ya Case?" I spun around, "Oh Doug… you scared me." I breathed with a hand placed over my racing heart. Nothing like having a hangover and a heart attack in the same day, one pain overpowers the other and the 'end' comes quicker… or maybe it would be twice as painful… _ouch_. I'm too dramatic for my own good.

I watched as he went over to the utensil drawer and reach into the back… and pull out the small white bottle I was searching for.

_… Really the utensil drawer… what the heck is wrong with these boys?_

**Normal POV**

The morning went by surprisingly quicker than Danny had expected, but then again after the shower he had in the morning he just got dressed and passed out face down on the living room couch. He stayed there for almost two hours as the living room gradually became fuller. Harry and Izzy were already there when Danny got there, but later on Tom and Gio came downstairs. Dougie stumbled out of the kitchen, dragging his feet all the way towards the recliner, the only available spot left.

A few minutes later Casey stepped out from the kitchen and looked around for a place to sit. She noticed how Danny was taking up an entire couch and walked up to him.

"Danny can you move your legs?" Casey asked standing next to the couch where said boy had his head resting on one arm of the couch and his feet on the other, taking up the rest of the available sitting space in the living room.

"Mhmm…" he groaned without opening his eyes. After a few seconds of waiting for him to move it became relevant to Casey that he wasn't going to. _Fine see if I care._

At that moment Casey walked towards the end of the couch where Danny had his day old sock covered feet and climbed on top of him. The first shock of being climbed on top of made Danny cry out, but gradually he relaxed into it.

"OPP, MHMMMmmm… mhmm… aaahhh." Danny still had his face pressed against the pillow and the weight of Casey on his upper back only pushed him further into it. Against the pillow his voice sounded squished, "This feels surprisingly good." Casey made a sound of agreement.

From his spot on the other couch Harry rolled his eyes when he looked over at the pair lying down on the couch this close to falling asleep… again. Tom instead smiled and took out his phone and snapped a picture.

* * *

(Casey's Dream)

_'I've neeevvvver… cut the hair off my teddy bears and believed it would grow back.' Izzy slurred as she laughed at Harry who stared wide eyed at her and pointed an accusing finger at her._

_'I told you that in secret!' he shouted. The scene blurred from Izzy laughing at Harry to something else._

_She could feel his body pressed up against hers and his lips rough, but soft at the same time as they kissed. She didn't even open her eyes as she felt him pull her up off the couch and onto her feet. She walked forward and him backward up until he had her pressed up against a wall, running his hands down her side taking in every curve. She locked her fingers in his hair pulling it as he lifted her by her thighs adn carrying her up the stairs. _

Casey's eyes darted open. She thought back to the dream she just experienced, the first part had been at the party when it was Izzy's turn at 'I've Never' and she blurted out Harry's secret to everyone, not that most would remember the next day anyways…

But the last part, she had no clue where that came from. Out of all those time she made out with her boyfriend, Shawn, she would obviously remember it. Whatever the heck that was, was just some kind of weird romantic fantasies she thought only those weird slutty girls had, and then made it a reality, but she wasn't one of those slutty girls sooooo…

_Oh my God! I'm turning into one of those girls! And on top of Danny no less! ... Wait that sounded wrong- Oh wait no, that makes it wronger! Eww! mental images! Casey STOP! Stop it, think of umm... kittens- no! Harry Potter oooooor ummm... Blink 182! Don't leave me all alone, just drop me off at home. I'll be fine it's not the first, just like last time, but a little worse! Ha, there!_

__She smirked as she grabbed a pillow and placed it between Danny's shoulder blades and fell back asleep humming Don't Leave Me by Blink 182.

* * *

**Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Don't own McFly or Busted**

* * *

So far in the past week Toni and Casey had moved out of Tom's house and into their own apartment. With some help from the boys they finally found a place they could stay at reasonable price. Dougie and Danny were set on making them move into a huge five-star hotel, but Toni found it to be_ just a_ _little_ _bit_ out of their price range. Soon after (too soon for Casey) Toni enrolled her in school (ignoring her many complaints). Toni had started university too, as far as schooling was concerned Toni was happy with hers.

Casey on the other hand wasn't adjusting so well. People would make fun of her accent, not show her where all the classrooms were, and as far as lunch was concerned she was officially marked as the school loner . Everyone was aware she was an outcast and being seen with her would be considered social suicide at this point. Most of the horrific nightmares (that's what Casey called school days) usually ended with Casey complaining about the school Toni had her going to and how it sucked. Somewhere in that argument she mentioned how she wanted to go back home. For example...

"I hate this school, it sucks! I want to go back home!" Casey yelled.

"Yeah and how would you even survive over there? You don't have a job, nowhere to live, and you haven't even finished high school." Toni answered not yelling yet, she had plenty of experience with dealing with Casey's I-Want-to-Go-Home hysterics that have been increasing since moving into their own apatment. Casey crossed her arms over her chest and stared back at her cousin in defiance, "I could live with Shawn and get a job at his dad's restaurant, then move into an apartment when I get enough money or something!"

"You broke up with him, what makes you so sure he'd do all that for you?" Casey was quiet for a while, giving Toni a second where she thought she might have won this argument, but _only_ a second.

"You did break up with him, right… right? God damn it Casey! You promised me you would! He's such a loser and you not being there only gives him all the opportunities to in the world to start cheating on-"

"Just stop it! You didn't like him from the beginning since he spilled soda on the couch that _one_ _time_!"

"Well maybe he wouldn't have spilled the soda if he wasn't_ laying on top of you_!"

Casey narrowed her eyes, "Fine say whatever you want, I know what's true and what's not. And one thing that's a fact is that I know my boyfriend better that you do and I know he'd never cheat on me and he'd stay by my side no matter what!" Casey stomped upstairs then stopped halfway to yell back down, "And that school you have me going to is a bunch of crap!"

Toni stumbled onto the sofa and blindly grabbed the nearest pillow and let out a muffled scream.

Upstairs Casey slammed the door to her room and dived onto the bed. She reached out and began feeling her bed for a pillow. Once she found one she rolled onto her back, put the pillow to her face and screamed into it.

* * *

**Few weeks later…**

Casey was tiredly walking home from school, she was tired because in PE the teacher made them run because they were talking, not that Casey was part of the problem. She had no one to talk to in PE… in school generally. But just like always she walked home because 1) Toni was at school at this time of the day, and 2) she didn't want to cause a riot because a member of McFly was at a high school filled with teenage girls. So that left walking as the only option and the reason it was a problem was right behind her.

"_She so weird!" _a voice from the group of girls behind her whispered loud enough just so Casey could hear too. The others snickered and giggled in agreement.

_Do they really have nothing better to do with their lives other than follow me around! I mean I'm not that special!_

"_What a loser!" _the voices continued to taunt. Casey had to clench her fists at her sides to prevent herself from turning around and punching those girls straight across their faces. And let's face it Casey has a pretty nice right hook due to all those Sunday boxing lessons her uncle let her take when she was going through her tom-boy phase. This time Casey couldn't hear what one of the girls had said, but whatever it was sent the others into a laughing fit.

Finally Casey had enough, she had her full and that was it. Casey spun around to face the group of four girls following her. The each had that special look where you could just tell they're one of those popular mean girls that everyone loves to their faces and hates when their backs are turned.

"You have been following me since I left school, I'm just walking home, so leave me the _hell_ alone!" she said in a warning voice that said mess-with-me-and-die. The blonde girl, in the center right, raised an eyebrow and placed a hand on one of her almost nonexistent hip.

"Don't flatter yourself, as if we would spend our time to follow you around. We're just walking to my house, just think of yourself as the entertainment, like a side-show freak." Her friends snickered and looked Casey up and down not seeming the slightest bit impressed with what they saw. They started walking around Casey laughing at her the entire time. Casey could feel the embarrassment eat at her stomach making her feel sick.

"Hey Casey! Case!" A thick accent voice off to her left called out to her. Casey looked down at the car that was pulled along cruising besides her. Inside the car was the one and only Danny Jones. _Great all I need, now they'll know I'm friends with McFly and- wait now they'll know I'm in tight with McFly and that I have connections and shit that will get me into parties and high class events that will make the **so** jealous. Oh yeah this can work. _An evil smirk spread across Casey's face.

Up ahead the Beeyoch Clan stopped and tried to identify who would be talking to the tragedy that they thought was Casey. _Perfect._

"Hey Danny, what's up?" she strategically said 'Danny' louder than any other word in that sentence. She stopped walking and allowed him to stop the car and lean out of his window to look up at her. _This'll give those queen beeyoches full view of him. _Then she heard it, "Hey that's Danny Jones." Casey smiled inwardly. They knew.

Obviously if Casey heard the whisper Danny noticed it as well, "Hey Casey, hop in. I'll take you home." Casey smiled as she walked around his car to get inside. She was taking her time to see if she can hear anything else those girls were saying. Then they started addressing Casey trying to catch her before she got in the car.

"Just wait until the whole school finds out your Danny Jones' own personal slut!"

"You'll be knocked up by the end of the week!"

"You better keep those pregnancy tests handy!"

"I think she's already pregnant, I mean look at her!"

"Who would want to look at her? Talk about cruel and unusual punishment!"

All of the confidence and satisfaction Casey gained in those few seconds were stripped out of her as they began laughing like they just heard the world's funniest joke. Casey had stopped with the car door halfway open to listen to what group was talking about, now she was sure her lunch would make a second appearance.

"Casey…" Danny said from inside the car looking from the girls to her. Casey shook her head and closed the door and began walking across the street. She headed for her and Toni's apartment, wishing everything would just disappear or that she could kill herself (but knowing her luck, she'd either chicken out of someone would stop her). She walked fast and heard the voices of a pissed off Boltoner arguing with the Beeyoch Clan grow fainter and fainter.

Soon she reached her apartment and by then the tears she was trying so desperately to hide were flowing down her face. Everyone she passed either gave her a strange look of one full of pity. _Great, just fuckin' great now all my neighbors know me as some kind of blubbering snotty cry baby._

She unlocked the door and shuffled inside slamming the door behind her, trying to shut out all her problems. No one was home, she was by herself, just how she wanted it. She didn't hold back on the tears anymore. She cried as she threw her backpack across the room, she cried as she heard Danny banging on the door begging her to let him in, she cried as he left, she cried until she couldn't.

* * *

Around 8pm she crawled into bed and willed herself to sleep, she didn't feel like talking to Toni when she got home in a few minutes, she couldn't face her too. The words the Beeyoch Clan said to her hung at the tip of her memory.

"_Danny Jones' own personal slut!"_

"_Knocked up!"_

"_Pregnancy test!"_

"_P__regnant!"_

Casey heard her bedroom door creak open and felt the shift in the bed as someone sat right next to her. Casey knew it was Toni as soon as she began stroking her hair.

"Hey Case, I know your awake." Casey remained silent even though her cover was blown, "I-I umm, Danny told me what happened today… after school with those girls..."

One thing was still bothering Casey, she was still trying to piece it together as Toni continued talking. _Sitting on my bed, stroking my hair, knowing I'm awake, talking about my problems…_ Then Casey figured it out why this, what Toni was doing, was bothering her. _She's trying to be my mother._

Toni was still talking about how those girls were just being mean to build up their images and keep their status as mean popular bitches, but Casey heard none of it (well maybe the part about them being bitches, she was glad someone else thought so too) she was too caught up in the thoughts of her own parents. Toni always had this kind of parental instinct in her, but it never bothered Casey before. Casey could feel the dull stinging in the back of her eyes, the rush of heat pulsing through her face, the signs that she was about to cry again. She couldn't take it, she needed Toni to stop, stop trying to make things better. She was only making it worse.

Casey rolled over, but never met Toni's eyes, "Toni, please, stop." Her voice was thick because of the crying. Confusion coated Toni's face, "Wh-what do you mean?"

"Stop trying to be my mom. I already got- had one, I don't need another. So just stop. Please." When Casey thought about it, it sounded a bit harsh, but right now she couldn't care less. Toni nodded and soon after walked out of the room and closed the door.

_Great, so haw many enemies have I made today? The Beeyoch Clan, Toni, that dog I kicked on the way to the apartment,... it's owner…_

Soon everything began slipping from her mind, her eyes became heavy, noises around muffled, and the peaceful darkness filled all the emptiness of her mind. Until...

"_Danny's personal slut"_

…

"_She's already pregnant"_

…

"_Pregnancy test"_

…

"_Knocked up"_

* * *

**Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Don't own McFly or Busted**

* * *

Casey hadn't been going to school since the 'Beeyoch Attack' as Casey mentally dubbed it. Every day when Toni went to school one of the McFly boys or Busted, with the exception of James went to stay with Casey. Toni said it was so she wouldn't be board, Casey knew it was so she didn't do something stupid like forget to eat… or move. It wasn't exactly depression, but Toni thought it was pretty close. Casey had told her she "slowly, but surely slipping deeper into the suffocating abyss of boredom" and Toni thought she was going emo. Unbeknownst to Toni, when she left the room Casey was laughing her butt off.

Today all the boys were there, even Danny although he hasn't talked to Casey since the 'Beeyoch Attack'. Toni had to go to school early because she had two test today, so they decided to come for breakfast. Danny and Harry had eaten breakfast at their places, but the other half of the band didn't. So as Toni got a quick breakfast ready to eat on the go Tom and Dougie got theirs ready to eat at the table while Danny and Harry were setting up Tom's X-Box in the living room. For weeks now Tom and Dougie had noticed some change in Casey, she wasn't the same girl they visited in California only a few months ago and met during the Just My Luck movie shoot a year before. They didn't know what it was, but somehow the move seemed to have made her quieter and more secluded.

"What's up with Casey?" Tom asked suddednly Toni as he took a drink from his orange juice.

"Ya, she seems a little… off." Dougie said agreeing with Tom's concern as he grabbed Tom's plate and pulled in front of himself. Tom glared at his actions. Toni watched the boys as her thought wandered to her younger cousin. She hadn't told the others what happened with Danny, he hadn't either, so she just told them she was sick. In a way Casey was sick, from her encounter with those girls, she had changed and seemed different. She let out a sigh, then let her gaze drop, that was only part of the reason and Toni knew it. This made the guys pause and stare at her with concern and confusion etched on their faces.

"I don't know she doesn't tell me stuff or talk to me anymore… ever since we moved here. I think she's still pissed at me for moving us over here. It's just so… ugh! Sometimes I feel like I'm her mother or something, nagging her to get up and go to school, always fighting about things we never use to. But I don't know what it is, she wasn't like this before. We used to be so close like sisters or best friends, but now she's just…" Toni shrugged not knowing how she could possibly finish.

"We could talk to her for you if you like." Tom casually offered. Toni looked up to see both of her friends looking at her with a hint of pity in their eye, probably as they imagined have just lost your father/ only real parent left and now having to raise your younger cousin who's going through a teenage rebellion stage of her life, all when your just becoming a legal adult, while going to college full time. Toni sighed, glanced down at her watch and stood up.

"You guys can do whatever you want because if I don't go now I'm gonna be late for class. See ya later." They mumbled their goodbyes as she flung her backpack over her shoulder, grabbed her coffee and toast and rushed out the door.

Tom and Dougie looked at each other, thinking about what to do.

"You want to go talk to her?" Dougie asked Tom as resting his chin onto his hand. Tom shook his head, "Na, she' closer to you anyways. You can go talk to her."

"Gee, thanks…"

* * *

"Casey? Can I talk to you for a minute?" Dougie called from outside her closed bedroom door. He knocked on the door again. After a few minutes of standing outside her bedroom like a loser he decided to just walk in, "Case, I'm coming in now!" he slowly turned the knob, half expecting to have Casey start yelling things along the lines of "Dougie get out, I'm naked!" (Implying she just stepped out of the shower… of course) or the horror movie loving part of him expected to find her hung by the neck in the middle of the room. He paused slightly when the horror movie thought entered his mind. _Shut the hell up and get in there!_ He didn't get either reaction though, he walked in and her room was empty. He looked around and called out, "Casey? Hello?"

He heard something from Casey's bathroom, it sounded like a gagging. He rushed over and opened the door to find Casey with her head hovering over the toilet… puking.

"Oh Casey… sorry, I didn't mean to umm…" Dougie walked over to her, feeling awkward as hell, and held back her hair. Once it sounded like she was done he grabbed the toilet paper and unrolled her some. They cleaned up as best they could then went to the kitchen to get something inside Casey's stomach.

* * *

"Do you still feel sick? You're not gonna..." Dougie started making gagging sounds. Casey smiled a bit and shook her head. Dougie stopped and grew quiet, he knew what he needed to ask, he just didn't know how to ask it. _What the hell? _he thought with a mental shrug.

"You weren't by chance... umm. What I mean is you didn't make yourself… you know." Dougie shrugged getting uncomfortable, but knowing the guys and Toni would kill him if he never asked.

"No! of course not! That's gross!" Casey exclaimed shaking her head. Dougie raised his hands in defense, "Hey I knew you wouldn't do anything like that, but I had to be sure."

"Yeah, I get it. I've been messed up lately." Casey shrugged looking at the piece of toast and juice in front of her.

"Messed up… that's the understatement of the century." Dougie joked, looking for a reaction to make sure it was okay. He figured he was in the clear when he saw a smile on her lips.

"Yeah, ha. About that." She smiled wider and they sat in comfortable silence for about two minutes.

"I don't know what's wrong with me? I've been having problems for a while, and not the whole mental issue kinds, okay. It's just been some weird couple days." She continued eyeing her fod, not sure it would stay down if she ate it.

"What kind of stuff? You mean the puking?" Dougie asked. Casey nodded with a shrug.

"More or less. I mean yeah I've been puking the last two days and I also- umm never mind. I don't think I should talk to you about this stuff." Her cheeks went red with embarrassment, but Dougie looked confused.

"What kind of stuff?"

"Girl stuff." It took those two words to make him blush and drop the subject… for about five minutes.

"I guess you can talk to Tom about that stuff, he has a girlfriend!" Dougie nodded, pleased with his idea. Casey shook her head while rolling her eyes, "You have a girlfriend too, dude." He laughed like he always did when she called him 'dude'.

"Fine then talk to _his_ _girlfriend_ about it." Dougie said, "Here's her phone number if you don't have it." He pulled out his phone and found her name and gave it to Casey to write it down. She got a napkin and a pen lying on the table. Casey looked at the phone number and smiled to Dougie, reassuring him she'll be okay.

"Thanks Dougie."****

* * *

**Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Don't own McFly or Busted**

* * *

After calling Giovanna and telling her everything that's going on, she got her opinion. Casey felt sick again, not because of something she ate, but because of what Gio had said. Casey found herself in her bathroom leaning over the toilet, this time without Dougie holding back her hair. Even once she was done, she stayed there with her back to the back to the bathtub and began to let her tears flow free, another sign Gio was right.

'_How could this happen to me? I made my mistakes, got nowhere to run, and I'm fading away! I'm sick of this life, I just want to scream! How could this happe-' _(A/N: Who know the name of Casey's ringtone!)Casey quickly answered the phone to stop the disturbingly accurate song she had as her ringtone.

"Hello?" Casey cleared her throat, still hoarse for crying.

"_Hey Casey? It's me, Toni_." Casey closed her eyes trying to stop fresh silent tears, forming in her eyes, from running down her cheeks.

"_Hey Case, I'm sorry for the other night. I didn't mean to get you mad. I was just trying to make you feel better. I wasn't trying to replace you mother or anything, it's just how I am, you know?" _Toni said before Casey had a chance to reply.

"No look… I'm sorry for the way I've been treating you. I've been a total bitch. Don't think it's your fault or anything." Casey said to her cousin on her cell phone.

"Hey I'm heading home, do you want me to pick you up anything on the way there?" Toni asked resting her cell phone on her shoulder as she juggled between her backpack and unlocking the door to her car.

The line was silent for a minute as Casey thought over her choices carefully. She took a deep breath and said the three words that would determine if this nightmare would become a reality.

_"A pregnancy test." _

Toni paused her actions to turn the car on and tried to replay what Casey had just said, maybe she heard her wrong. The sniffling of Casey shedding her tears made her realize she had heard right.

"I'll be right there." She quickly hung up the phone, tossed it onto the passenger seat, and started her car. She reversed out of the parking lot of the University and tore down the street, in a hurry to get to the nearest corner drug store.

Casey closed her cell phone and pulled her knees up to her chest and continued to cry. This shouldn't be happening to her, it couldn't. Stuff like this was just supposed to happen on TV so some producers and a bunch of snotty actors could get high ratings. She had a life, a life she planned out. One that she would be happy and content with: finish high school, go to college, graduate, find a job, _then_ start a family. This was a complication that was never planned for. This was skipping _three whole steps_! This was going to change her plan _completely_. And worst of all she couldn't run away from this.

* * *

Casey and Toni walked downstairs quietly. The boys were in the living room sitting on the couches watching some gory violent scary movie Harry picked out. Personally Casey hated watching or being in the same room as a scary movie being played at night. Toni saw Casey's hesitation in starting up a conversation with the guys so she decided to start it.

"Ahhemm." She cleared her throat. The only reaction was Dougie shifting on the couch and Harry taking another drink of his soda. Toni arched an eyebrow and placed a hand on her hip, _like they were gonna ignore her in her **own** home.__  
_

Toni walked over in front of the TV and blocked the guy's view of it. A chorus of _Hey's_ and _What the heck's_ erupted from the guys. Once the quieted down after realizing that no matter how many times they protested Toni wouldn't move.

"Casey has something to say to you guys." Toni continued to stand in the way of the telly so the guys wouldn't ignore her younger cousin. The guys turned their gaze to Casey standing by the wall in the background looking like she wanted nothing more than to melt away. She crossed her arms over her chest, her eyes drifted to the floor as she walked closer to the group. She took a deep breath and looked up from the carpeted flooring and into Harry, Danny, Tom, and Dougie's eyes.

"Hey Casey, what's wrong?" Tom asked quietly. Casey looked down and bit her lip again. The few minutes of silence that went on told the boys how serious the situation was. Casey took another deep breath, "I'm-"

AHHHHHH! Everyone in the room jumped at least five feet in the air. They had forgotten all about the horror movie playing behind Toni. Danny grabbed the remote stumbled with it for a moment then switched the movie off.

"What were you saying Case?" Dougie asked trying to remove the tension the scream had caused. Casey blinked back tears and cleared her throat, "Umm, I-I was saying that-that I'm-I'm premmnim" she mumbled the last part into her fist as she bit her thumb nail. She looked to the floor again. The boys each exchanged an equally confused expression on their faces.

"I ugh… didn't quiet catch the last part." Harry spoke up after a moment of awkward silence and confusion. Casey groaned in annoyance and spun around pacing back and forth between the coffee table and the staircase. Then she suddenly stopped and stared hard at the boys with worried eyes.

"I'm pregnant." She breathed out. The guys seemed in shock. Tom's eyes widened three time their normal size, Harry's jaw dropped, and Dougie started choking on his own saliva, Danny was the only one who didn't react, he just froze. Well that and he didn't _even_ seem to be breathing anymore. Casey looked down at the floor cringing at their reactions and covering her face with her hands. The silence filled the room for what seemed like hours and the whole time Casey could feel the holes the guys were burning into her with their eyes.

After a few moments for it to seep in, Tom's eyes went back to normal and he closed Harry's jaw, Dougie finally stopped choking and Danny gasped for air. After everyone was some-what in a stable condition again Toni and Casey took a seat on the couch with the guys. They all gave Casey more room than usual, and she felt uncomfortable by it. She made sure not to look at anyone.

"So ugh…" Tom trailed off, he didn't know what to say, what could he say? The way everyone saw Casey was like their little sister, and little sisters weren't supposed to get pregnant in high school! Little sisters weren't supposed to have sex at all! _Eww images!_

"When did you… find out?" Dougie asked losing his nerve to ask his original question, the one on everybody's mind.

Casey never meet any of their gazes, "A few hours ago, when Toni got home with the pregnancy test." They stayed quiet all waiting for the question they wanted answered.

"Who's the father?" Danny asked, with a little more force than any of the others would have liked.

"Danny." Tom hissed at him for being so insensitive. Casey gulped and her eyes formed tears, but none fell… yet. Everyone was at the edge of their seat, even Toni seeing as Casey hadn't told her either.

"I-I… don't know." She confessed. The other stared in confusion.

"How come?" Harry asked quietly, he hated to see her upset let alone start crying.

"You guys remember… the-the party we had when we first came here, right?" Everyone released the breaths they had been holding out of shock, pity, but mostly out of worry. If it happened at the party, then it meant it was when everyone was wasted. If it happened in this house, that meant it was one of them. One of these guys, not to mention Charlie and James, was a soon to be father.

_Fucking __alcohol..._

* * *

**Please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Don't own McFly or Busted**

Casey listened from the couch as Tom called the other guys and told them to come over right away. Everyone was still in the living room. Dougie was sitting on the floor to the left of Casey who was sitting on the couch with Danny while Harry and Toni on the other couch. Everything was so quiet, it was unnerving to Casey. She heard Tom talking to one of the other boys saying stuff along the lines of _"Casey has something to tell you guys" _and_ "It would really help of you guys came over so she can explain it to you in person"_. Casey really dreaded the thought, she could barely talk to Tom, Danny, Harry, and Dougie about it now she had to have an awkward talk to the Busted guys too. This move here was supposed to be fun, welcoming, and… _un-being-how-it-was-now_. Or at least that's what Toni had _told_ her.

She was so lost in thought she didn't notice the boys trying to fill the awkward pause. Dougie especially, who hated silence, it made him antsy and awkward. So he was trying to fill the soundless room with some kind of conversation.

"So umm… Danny how did the football match end? Who won?" It was basically a forced conversation, considering how Dougie never watched any kind of sport, so he really didn't care what Danny said as long as it would fill the quiet room. It didn't, Danny wasn't answering, _why wasn't he answering?_ The other guys and Toni looked at Danny his eyes were glazed over focusing on the coffee table in front of the couch as he subconsciously was biting his thumb nail, he seemed to be in his own little world just as much as Casey. He probably hadn't heard a word Dougie had said.

"Dan… Danny!" Danny's eyes widened as he blinked out of his trance and looked at Dougie in confusion, _why was he yelling?_

"What?" he asked quietly acting like he was listening the whole time. Tom, Harry, and Dougie continued to stare at him with concerned looks.

"You okay, mate?" Harry asked giving Danny a pointed look as if telling him "We don't need the extra stress, snap out of it", silently hoping Casey was still unreachable in her own little world. Danny's eyes hardened. Harry looked taken back by the sudden death glare he was receiving from one of his best friends.

"I'm going home." Danny muttered as he stood up and left the living room and went out the front door, resisting the growing feeling to punch something along the way.

Casey remained oblivious to the ongoing events around her, she was too caught up in her own thoughts. What was she going to do now?_ Adoption… abortion… would it even be possible for me to keep it? _A whole swarm of different scenarios played in her mind. One of her watching out a window as a couple parented her own child. Another of her being pregnant one day then the next she was acting like nothing had ever happened and never knowing who the father was or if the baby had her eyes and nose. The last one of her living in a crummy apartment with a drunken boyfriend sleeping on the couch and her feeding a crying baby, was cut short by a gentle hand grabbing her shoulder and calling out her name. _Thank God_, thought Casey.

"Casey, honey." Toni spoke softly as she tried bringing Casey out of her trance and sat next to her. Casey nodded numbly and looked up at the three boys walking into the living room.

"Hey guys." Charlie greeted Dougie and Harry, having already said hello to Tom at the door. Matt and James did the same, both getting the same response from the other two. Just a nod of their head and a casual smile, while the worry in their eyes told a different story. Matt could sense the tension in the air as Casey and the others avoided all eye contact with one another.

"So where's Danny? He still owes me money from that time he dared me to moon those old ladies who were giving him the stink eye when he tried doing his best Scottish impression after the concert in Wales." He asked trying to loosen the anxiety in the air. No one looked up, the only response was a monotone Harry saying, "He went home." This reaction got Matt, Charlie and James slightly more worried than they originally were, Tom had just quietly taken his seat, Dougie looked uncomfortable as heck, and Harry seemed confused and worried about something. But what worried them all (even James) most of all was Casey's reaction, or lack of. She was just sitting there, biting her lower lip while her eyes darted all over the room. She didn't say anything, and worst of all (in their opinions) she wouldn't look them in the eye.

She sat up a little straighter and cleared her throat, as though she thought that would make it any easier. She tried to force words, but none escaped from her mouth. Tom tried to cover for her by beginning the conversation.

"Well, you guys, except Matt, remember that welcoming party we had for Toni and Casey, right?" He asked. Charlie nodded while James, being a little more truthful shrugged and said, "Bits and pieces of the night, but ya why?"

Tom cleared his throat, but that did nothing to making what he was going to say any easier, "Because we have a bit of a problem." Casey's head shot up, _"Problem?" _she spat the word out like dirt. It may have been an accident, but she would never refer to another human, let alone her own _child_, a problem.

"I didn't mean…" Tom started, but trailed off as the panic rose inside him.

"He wasn't implying it was a problem." Harry tried. In the end it was Super Dougie who came to the rescue, "He meant the situation we're in is the problem, since we don't know who the father is!"

"WHAT!"

Casey's face burned and she quickly looked away from everyone. _What a way to break the news..._

* * *

"Casey, you mean you don't remember _anything? _" Casey shook her head as she looked to the floor instead of Charlie. James' eyes flickered over to Casey's isolated form sitting on the couch rubbing her arms, looking vulnerable, but the habit of her enemy for so long the words slip from his mouth before he can catch his tongue, "You _have_ to remember something, I mean you're not even old enough to legally drink! _Try_ to remember." Casey's bloodshot eyes meet his blue ones with such anger her fists are shaking.

"What the hell do you think I've been doing? That I've just been sitting here, knowing _exactly_ who it was, just wanting to kill you all with _suspense_? I'm not some kind of self centered, cold hearted bitch, no matter how much you think I am! I probably remember less than _any_ of you since I had to be so far out of it to allow myself to get _knocked up_! If I _did_ know anything I'd try to get to the bottom of who it was, it'd only hurt me in the end if I started playing some pointless mind games now!" Casey wouldn't allow herself to cry in front of James (public enemy #1 in her book) so she rushed to her room at the end of the hall and slammed the door.

James could feel all eyes watch Casey's retreating form, and as soon as she was gone he could feel all eyes on him. And he could guarantee none were filled with admiration. James let his eyes shut and his head collide with the back of the sofa. _Damn it. Shit. Fucking hell. God, what the hell was that? Why did I have to say it? **Why**? _He continued to beat himself up inside until he felt so low of himself that when someone said, "Way to go, James," he couldn't feel any worse.

* * *

**Please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Don't onw McFly or Busted**

Eventually the members of Busted left, after trying everything to get Casey to come out again. She wouldn't. Danny wouldn't answer his phone either he wouldn't even come to the door when Dougie went past his flat on the way to his. The rest of the day was quiet no one saying much of anything, there wasn't anything to say. Each boy was wondering who did it, which of their friends was it, and the possibly of themselves being to blame. Eventually Casey did come out of her room, for things such as food, but other than an occasional nod of her head or a forced smile she didn't acknowledge the guys. She talked to Toni, mostly about James and how she thought he was an asshole for being so conceded, thinking only about himself when _she_ was the one pregnant. But she didn't talk to the guys.

After three days of this going on Dougie had had enough, he needed to talk to Casey, to hear her voice directed at him and more than just two of three words at a time. Yes, he'd admit, in the past Dougie had a crush on Casey, but over time he got over it, it was just one of those 'dang she's so hot' kind of crushes. He accepted that they wouldn't go farther than piggy back rides and tickle fights to get the other to spill a secret a long time ago. Would he want it to go farther? Hell yeah any guy who got to know her would be crazy not to! To Dougie, Casey was this amazing person, they had so much fun together in past visits, but he knew ever since they moved here permanently, not just some _visit_, that Casey changed. We she lived in the states, they'd talk all the time, at the end of the month his phone bill was HUGE! Out of everyone they were the ones who got along so well. She likes all the things he does! She even has this Blink 182 poster that is signed by ALL the members! Dougie still remembers the first time he saw it in her room when she was unpacking when she and Toni moved into their new apartment.

* * *

"_Seriously, Dougie you have got to see this! I finally found the right box and just oh my God! You have to see it, I know you'll flip out!" Casey was holding Dougie's hand, basically dragging him down the hallway towards the right door that led into her room. Dougie signed dramatically and was purposely resisting Casey who was still tugging on his hand._

"_But Case! I've seen all your posters and pictures like five hundred times! You can't have anything old that's new, you've been here since a week ago!" Dougie complained remembering Casey's new 'rule'. She had insisted that nobody uses the word 'moved' because she said that she wasn't going to stay there long, it was just a visit like before. She mostly did it to get under Toni's skin though._

_Casey simply shook her head at Dougie's childish behavior._

"_No, I totally forgot I packed this one away when I moved in with Toni. I made sure I put it somewhere safe, but I forgot __**where**__ that was. But I found it now and- You just have to see it!" Dougie rolled his eyes, it was probably a poster she forgot she showed him before and forgot about, but the way she was acting he couldn't help but be a little curious too._

"_Come on, why are you moving __**so slow**__?" Casey groaned trying to pull Dougie further along. Dougie smiled from behind Casey, "I don't know what you mean, I guess it must have something to do with the Earth's gravitational pull." Casey stopped pulling and looked at Dougie, "Do you even know what that means?" Silence went by as Dougie thought it over._

"_Umm…"_

"_That's what I thought." Casey smiled triumphantly while Dougie frowned at her. She took his distraction as an opportunity to push him further down the hall where her room remained "So close, but still so far away," as Casey's melodramatic-ness took over._

"_Seriously though, come on! I know you'll love it!" Dougie gave in and ran behind her into her room, which was only about five steps. Dougie walked in and watched as she pulled a framed poster out of some box she was unpacking. As she pulled it out, he recognized the design, he had the same one!_

"_That's not new I have another in my-" Dougie was cut short as Casey finished pulling the rest of the poster out. He saw the signatures on the bottom._

"_Wha- How- I thought. How'd you get this?" He asked as he kneeled down and held his face up to the protective glass to read each autograph. Casey smiled smugly she knew he'd be interested, "My uncle had gotten this for me on one of my birthdays, he knew they we like my **favorite** band. He told me this story of how he was in a music story, going to buy me a poster of them and then they walked in the store, so he got them to sign the poster. I never really believed him though, I mean really? They just walked in the store like nothing and he just happened to have their poster? I had always meant to ask him what really happened, but I never did because he got sick and…" Casey quickly caught herself and looked away. Dougie didn't speak for a while, finally he stood up and faced her._

"_Hey Casey, it's okay. You know we're all going to be here for you. You don't have to keep something like that bottled up forever. Besides, what would your uncle be telling you right now?" Dougie asked hugging Casey to his side as they sat on her bed. He saw a smile form on Casey's lips as she let out a small laugh._

"_He would be saying, 'Hey there Casanova, you got nothing to cry about, I'm the one who kicked the bucket before ever getting to meet Steven Spielberg or Harrison Ford." And then he'd point his finger at me," Casey pointed her finger out in front of her to demonstrate, "And say, 'But don't you worry, I'm up here listening to old school rock and roll with 'The King' himself." Casey looked up at Dougie with a teary smile and a quivering lip as she fought back tears of happy memories rather than sorrow. Dougie held her tighter and whispered words of comfort in Casey's ear._

_Then he heard her whisper some back._

"_Thanks Dougie."_

* * *

Dougie sighed as he continued he way down the hallway to the Casey's bedroom door, which seemed to get further and further away with every step. _Why did thing have to be so hard?_ Dougie thought back to all the time he and Casey were together, whenever they stayed over there would always be talking! The pair of them never shut up, according to Harry and Toni. They talk about everything to one another, and not talking to her even though she's right there within walking distance, he just couldn't bare it. He had to talk to her, no way around it!

He walked up to her door, took a deep breath of confidence and… _Knock! Knock!_

"GO AWAY!" Dougie's shoulders slumped as his fist fell from the door.

"Never mind then…" he mumbled, knowing she couldn't hear him. He turned and began walking down the hallway. Then he heard the door creak open and Casey poked her head out from behind it. Dougie and Casey locked eyes and stayed quiet for a few minutes, not knowing what to say to one another. Eventually Casey broke the silence, "Hey." She said lamely. She cringed at how bad it sounded, her never coming out of her room or saying anything and on top of that she's been ignoring her best friend, then when she finally does open the door the first thing she says is 'hey'? What was wrong with her?

"Do you think we could go back to normal?" Casey blurted out. Dougie quickly nodded feeling relieved she felt the same way. Dougie was beaming at Casey and she at him, finally they could get the past few day's awkwardness out of the way.

"Come on, Tom's in the kitchen and I'm sure he'd love to see you out of your room and willing to communicate with the free world." Casey laughed at the last part as she walked towards Dougie and grabbed his hand leading him into the kitchen.

* * *

**Please review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Don't own McFly or Busted**

* * *

Tom and Dougie spent some time filling Casey in on what happened the past few days, which wasn't much talking because Casey had been talking to Toni and she relayed everything that happened anyways. But she sat through the boy's conversation anyway, but she knew she was only stalling for what was about to come.

"So what are you going to do?" Dougie asked resting his elbows on his knees and looking down at his new shoes. Casey shrugged even though he wasn't looking she already knew what he was asking about. How could she not?

"I don't know it's kind of a limited situation. I can either have the baby or not." Tom looked up a confused face hiding how he _really_ felt.

"Casey what do mean 'or not'? You can't possibly be thinking about-" Tom started but Casey cut him off turning to Dougie who was still staring down at his shoe and was looking unhealthily pale.

"D-Dougie, Tom" Casey turned to the band members, already knowing what she was going to ask, "Could you guys take me. I already looked up a clinic where they could, umm you know. I have the directions in my room. I just need a ride."

Dougie couldn't believe what he was hearing he couldn't even move so it was up to Tom to say something. Tom's mind was racing, was he really about to drive Casey to the place where they would kill her unborn child? Even though it wasn't a law it still felt like murder to him. Could he live the rest of his life knowing he was responsible for the death of two of his friends' child? Or his own? But it was Casey's choice, it shouldn't be any different than him driving her to the grocery story or the dentist… but it _was_. But it was also _Casey's _choice, not his… _not_ his.

"But don't you have to talk to Toni about all this? It's a really big decision to make, maybe you should talk to her first…" Tom said, mostly trying to buy time so Casey wouldn't go through with all this, so he wouldn't be helping her go through it.

"Look Tom, even though Toni would never agree, we both know that things are going to get way worst if I do have this baby. Toni's already so stressed out about money and how I'm doing with school and all this other crap, that I don't know how we can even add a baby into that, I-I just don't see how we can do that." Casey could feel the burning her eyes, but pushed back the tears. She's already cried too much.

"I can help you guys out." Dougie blurted out, looking up from his shoes finally. Casey looked up, startled.

"What are you talking about? I'm not gonna take your money, Doug." _Doug, _Dougie thought, _she never calls me that, not unless pissed off about something. _Dougie was about to answer back when they both turned to see Tom nodding his head.

Tom had drowned out Dougie and Casey's conversation and began thinking to himself about what to do. After a lengthy minute Tom felt his head give a small nod. Casey understood Tom's actions and stood up and walked towards her room.

When she left Dougie snuck a glare at Tom, but he was too preoccupied with his own self loathing to bother with Dougie's. A few minutes later Casey came back holding a paper that was folded as if someone had been had creased the paper over and over with their fingers. She handed the directions over to Tom and with a quiet, "Let's go." She started walking to the Tom's car outside. Dougie glanced again at Tom, but he was still avoiding his eyes. The two of them got up and numbly followed her to the car.

The car ride was only about a half an hour long, but everything felt twice as long for Casey as she was both dreading and anxious to get it over with "Do, do you want us to come in with you?" Tom asked turning to Casey who was in the passenger seat. She thought the offer over a moment then sighed and shook her head.

"No, I-I got this." After trying to give herself a mental pep talk, and failing, she got out of the car and walked towards the front doors of the medical clinic. As she gave the door a push and stepped into the place that would end her baby's not yet started life.

* * *

Tom and Dougie waited in the car, neither knew what to say to each other to ease the tension. Tom took a deep breath and leaned back in his seat. Dougie continued to absently bite his fingernails. Finally after having time to carefully think about what he was going to say Dougie spoke, "What the _hell_, Tom! What the_ actutal hell? _How could we let her do this, let alone drive her here?"

Tom rolled his head to the side to look at the younger man, "Dougs it _her_ decision." He said in a tired voice as he looked away again. Dougie turned in his seat so he was facing Tom, "But it's wrong, I mean… she's not even going to give the baby a chance, it's only a few weeks old. This feels something like murder or- it's just _wrong!" _Tom turned quickly in his seat and looked into Dougie's eyes with anger steaming out of him.

"Dougie don't you think I _know_ that! I hate this just as much as you, but what the fuck do you want me to do, huh? Barge in there and drag her back to the house and tell Toni what she was planning. She'd _hate_ me for that and I honestly don't think I could handle one of my best friends hating me! Especially if I was the one who caused her to end up here in this situation! If she doesn't want to have the baby it's her call, _not_ mine… it's not _your_ or _Danny's_ or _Harry's_ or _James_' or _Matt's_ or _Charlie's _or even the _person_ who got her pregnant in the first place, it's _her_ choice." Tom took a deep breath trying to calm himself and sat back in his seat right. The car was an ear splitting silent for minutes after.

"Dougie, I'm sorry I blew up. I-I just have been having the same argument in my head… and every time I think this is wrong I have to remind myself it's her choice, if she thinks she can live with herself afterwards, then…" Tom shrugged when he trailed off. Dougie took that as the end of the conversation, but unlike most conversations with Tom that leave him feeling better about whatever had bothered him, this one left him feeling worse. A few more minutes passed agonizingly slow before they looked up to see Casey waking towards them.

Silent tears rolled down her cheeks as she ran up to the car and shuffled into the back seat. She closed the door and leaned against the window trying to stop the flow of tears. Tom and Dougie exchanged a worried look, they knew the question that was on each other's mind, but were smart enough to not speak it out loud.

Dougie leaned back in his seat trying to block out Casey's crying as she attempted to go unnoticed, it was sort of working except for the small sobs that would escape from her occasionally. _Did she do it? Did she really get rid of the baby just like that? Or did she back out at the last minute? I really hope it's the last one…_

* * *

Toni was back from school by the time Dougie, Tom, and Casey got back. She looked up from reading the mail to the front door. Her eyes widened in size.

"You mean you weren't in your room! Where were you? Why didn't you call? And _you_ two! Where do you think you're going?" Toni asked the retreating forms of Dougie and Tom. Choosing to ignore Toni they raced out of their apartment. Toni watched in confusion as the guys seemed to run if fear of her, _when did she become that scary?_

"Casey, where were you? I just want to know." Toni asked again, gently this time.

Casey let out the breath she'd been holding, "Toni, there's something I have to tell you."

* * *

**Please review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: Don't own McFly or Busted**

* * *

They two cousins had been sitting in the Toni's room for the past hour going over the events that occurred while Toni was away. By now Toni was hugging a crying Casey next to her with tears in her own eyes.

"How could I even think that I could do that to another human being? Let alone one that's looking up to me to protect it and keep it safe. How could I think even consider just getting rid of them? I'm a horrible person! I mean I even promised myself after my mom left, I'd never abandon my kids whenever I had them. I stay there and deal with the consequences!" Casey said aloud to Toni, and Toni let her. Casey continue sobbing on Toni's shoulder until she heard her say something that was really upsetting.

"I'm a mistake, you know."

Toni pulled away, "What the hell are you talking about?" Casey sniffed and looked away, "I was an accident, my mom didn't even know she was pregnant until she started growing bigger and by then it was too late to get rid of me. When she was drunk she go on about how she never wanted me, I was a mistake, if she hadn't been so stupid and gotten drugged at some party maybe I would be-be-" Casey broke off crying harder and Toni pulled her in for another hug, gently rocking her back and forth. Toni was shocked by this information. Casey never spoke about her mom, and Toni never asked. All Toni knew was that Casey's mom, Toni's aunt, often got drunk and would occasionally go off on Casey like yell at her, then one day Casey got tired of it and ran away from home. She stayed at a friend's house for a week, but then moved in with Toni and her dad. Casey's mom gave custody to Toni's dad and then she left. They hadn't heard from her since. Casey had told her before that she never met her dad, but Toni's uncle was the best parent she ever knew. That's why she was almost more devastated when he passed away. A few months back, Toni's dad died of lung cancer even though Toni had tried her best to keep him away from them, cigarettes always managed to find their way into the house.

Someone cleared their throat in the doorway. Casey and Toni jumped and saw Harry standing there. At first Casey was shocked, _since when did McFly's drummer become an expert on breaking and entering? _Then she remembered Toni giving the guys a key so they could get in the house to check up on Casey, because she sure as hell wasn't unlocking the door so they could babysit her. She was seventeen for crying out loud! Casey hid her face in her hands and willed herself to disappear, just let some freak accident kill her now and let it be over with.

"Case, I don't think you're a mistake. I think your incredibly brave and an amazing person. I think this baby is lucky to have you as a mother. " Harry walked over to the bed where Casey and Toni were sitting and at on the edge. He grabbed one of Casey's hands, "Remember that all of us, Tom, Danny, Dougie and me, are here for you if you ever need anything. You don't have to keep things bottled up." Casey smiled weakly, _that's what Dougie said._

Then another thought entered her mind. What happened back at the clinic... what the doctor said… what she hadn't told anyone yet.

Casey stopped crying to look up at Harry and Toni, but her gaze soon fell to her lap. Harry placed a hand on her shoulders trying to comfort the younger girl.

"What is it, Casey?" Toni asked taking her sudden stop in tears and interest in the floor as a bad sign. Casey closed her eyes wishing she didn't have to tell them. Why did she have to tell them, it was bad enough she was already pregnant, she didn't want to deal with their stares and judgments and the comments that would spread when she left the room too.

Casey took a deep breath and slowly let it out.

This confirmed Toni's suspicions

Now Harry knew something was up too.

"Not baby… babies, twins."

* * *

**Please Review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: Don't own McFly or Busted**

* * *

_Floating, that's how kissing him made her feel. Like she could float up right in to heaven. No... this was heaven. She could feel him pulling her up off the couch. He began guiding her backwards, when they reached the stairs they never broke contact. She wrapped her arms around his neck tightly and he lifted her off the floor pressing her up against the wall._

_Casey ran her fingers through his hair, his soft long hair, tugging at it. She pulled back from the kiss, she had to take a breath. Her eyes opened and looked right into his face, but everything was so dark, her vision blurred from the drink. But his eyes… she could see them clearly… they reminded her of the lake her uncle would take her and Toni to so they could go fishing on weekends… they sent a shiver up her spine as they gazed back at her with such intensity… they were clouded with alcohol and lust… as she looked deeper she could see something she never saw in Shawn's eyes… theses eyes looked caring and kind… but they also held a fleck regret and sorrow… they reminded her of someone… they looked a lot like-_

* * *

Casey's eyes shot open just as she was about to make some kind of important connection. _Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa! That is complete and utter crap! Who the hell was he? I've been going through **hell** for about three weeks because of him and all I know is that his eyes are- Holy flying cheez-its! _

"Toni! Toni!" Casey flung off her blankets and scrambled down the hallway and into the kitchen, figuring Toni would be there. Instead she found Tom, Harry, and Dougie sitting at the table… helping themselves to _their_ food. All of them looked at Casey frozen in mid-chew with a face worry mixed with alarm.

"Casey what's wrong? Toni just left to school a few seconds ago." Harry said standing up and getting ready to catch Casey seeing as how she was swaying dangerously from having just jumped out of bed. Casey's mind was racing, she had to tell Toni, now! Something this major couldn't wait. Knowing her brain, she'd forget by the time Toni got back from school.

"She just left, like she's right outside?" Casey's eyes darted over to the apartment door before looking back to the boys for a confirmation.

"Yeah, she walked out a few seconds before you yelled her name." Tom said still seated, but his face showing as much concern and confusion as Harry's. Casey raced outside, not bothered by the fact she was still in her Batman tank top and her pajama Mickey Mouse shorts as Tom, Harry, and Dougie stared after her in confusion.

"You know," Harry said looking back at the remaining people occupying the kitchen, "The whole time she's been here, I've never seen her get up _this_ early." Dougie smirked, while Tom nodded and continued on eating breakfast.

* * *

"Toni! Toni! Toni! Wait up!" Casey ran down the stairs of her apartment, chasing after Toni who was already on her way to the parking lot. Toni turned around when she finally heard her name. She stared in confusion at the sight of her younger cousin running down the stairs, occasionally taking two at a time, still in her thin pajama shorts and bright yellow tank top. _What the hell is she doing? Ugh if she catches a cold I'm SO not taking care of her!_

"Casey, what the heck? Get back inside the apartment right now!" Toni yelled letting her messenger bag slide from her shoulder and catching it in her hand as she looked up at her younger cousin. Casey ignored her and continued scrambling down the never ending stairs.

"Toni, Toni, Toni! Okay so right now when I was asleep I had this dream about… umm," Casey looked at Toni embarrassed so Toni nodded for her to continue, "Yeah well, I guess I kinda saw the guy and I remembered it in the dream, but I wanted to tell you first before the guys because I don't want them to, I don't know get even more uncomfortable around me, or whatever." Casey looked up at Toni with a helpless glint in her eyes. Toni felt the erg to help her more than anything to help her more than anything.

"Well, just tell me what you remember. Maybe we can figure it out from there." She set her messenger bag on the ground

"But aren't you going to be late for school?" Casey asked in confusion. She may have complained about her school and jumped at any excuse to not go, but she didn't feel right taking away from Toni's education.

"Oh so now you think school's important? Don't worry, I only had two classes today and if I'm right then we won't be doing anything in my first one, so I have time." A genuine smile spread across Casey's face. "Thanks." An identical smile made its way onto Toni's face.

"Anytime, well come on! Go back up there, get changed, and I'll take you out to breakfast." Toni picked up her satchel and leaned back against the railing of the stairs as Casey scrambled up them to get dressed in a more appropriate outfit.

The guys watched as their friend ran back in to apartment not bothering to close the door. They all shared a confused look when they heard multiple thumps and squeaks come from Casey's room at the end of the hallway.

"You know, I can't tell if she's killing herself in there or getting dressed." Dougie smirked, dropping his gaze back down to his bowl of cereal and continued eating. Harry picked up his orange juice bringing it to his mouth and spoke into it, "With women, you never _can_ tell, Dougs." and proceeded to drink from the glass. Dougie and Tom were both laughing at the seriousness in Harry's voice when Casey walked calmly out of her room as if she hadn't been running like a swarm of wasps were after her five minutes ago.

She had replaced her Mickey Mouse pajama shorts, Batman tank top, and Bugs Bunny slippers with a pair of dark skinney jeans, ruffled flower print blouse, sandals, and a pair of white sunglasses.

"See ya boys! Toni's taking me out to breakfast! Feel free to stay and help yourselves to some food." She said adding the last part with an exaggerated smirk. Dougie returned her smirk with an equally sarcastic one, "Well if you insist." Holding up the box of Casey's favorite cereal and pouring more into his half full bowl. Casey playfully narrowed her eyes before walking out the door and pulling it closed behind her.

* * *

"I'll have the chocolate chip pancakes, please." Casey said handing both menus to the waitress once she had wrote down her order, "Oh! And can you put some banana slices on top of them." The waitress nodded with a confused expression before walking away, and who wouldn't with an order as diverse as Casey's: chocolate chip pancakes with bananas on top with a mango pineapple smoothie to drink.

"Do you remember anything else about him?" Toni asked folding her arms across the table. Casey had mentioned during the car ride to the restaurant that "Love Boy", as Toni dubbed him, had blue eyes... and hair. She wasn't sure how the last one would exactly be of any help, seeing as none of the boys were bald.

"No, I woke up before anything else." Casey sighed dropping her head in her arms she crossed over the table.

"Don't beat yourself you over it at least we have that." Toni tried to reason, "Here sit up. We just have to narrow it down between the blue eyed members of the bands. It can't be that hard, blue eyes aren't _that_ common." Casey rolled her eyes, " Purple eyes aren't common. The whole freakin' population of Germany has blue eyes... well they also have blonde hair and- ugh, whatever! That's besides the point, the _point is_ that just narrowing it down between blue eyes _won't _narrow it down to one person."

Toni sighed, mentally, already openly noticing Casey's sudden mood swings. First at the apartment she was bouncing off the wall from the information and now suddenly she's more depressed that Eeyore from Winnie the Pooh. Yes, Toni knew the characters from Winnie the Pooh, it was her favorite show as a kid. Besides there's nothing else worth watching in the mornings during weekdays.

"Casey, can't we at least try?" Toni asked in a warily, still unsure how Casey's mood swings worked.

"You're right. Okay who do we got? Ummm... Dougie." Casey counted off on her fingers. One.

"Danny." Two.

"Harry." Three.

"And Ja-" Toni stopped short and looked at Casey wide eyed. Casey clenched her teeth together.

"Yeah, and then there's James freakin' Bourne." Four.

* * *

**Please review!**


End file.
